Horror
by mxndaddy
Summary: [Día 10/NijiHai] En este mundo, hay distintos tipos de miedos. Haizaki los vive en carne propia, maldiciendo cada vez más al "desgraciado" de Nijimura. Conjuntos de drabbles. Esta historia participa en el Mes NijiHai de la ComunidadNijiHaiLovers en Facebook.


**Q** uise subirlo más temprano, pero mi internet lento no me lo permitió. Aunque de todas formas... en mi país sólo es unos minutos después de 2 de junio. xD  
 **  
Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Esta historia participa en el Mes NijiHai de la ComunidadNijiHaiLovers en Facebook.**

 **Advertencia: P** uro Ooc y AU/SemiAU.

 **Horror**

 _Día 10._

 **.**

 **I**

 **.**

Un sudor frío le recorre por la nuca, él siente una mirada, un toque, caricia... Pero al voltear, nunca encuentra algo. Se muerde las uñas gracias a la ansiedad, ésa que le carcome cada vez más.

 _¿Qué es?_

Siempre se pregunta en su interior. ¿Qué gana al observarle? Tal vez ya ha ganado mucho de su miedo... Lo disfrutará como él lo hace con el sufrimiento de los demás, tal vez.

—Quizá sí. —escucha un susurro por detrás de su oreja. Rutinariamente da media vuelta, y no hay nada.

Está solo.

Percibe, nuevamente, un sonido de negación. Más bien, dos chasquidos.

—Siempre estoy contigo, idiota.

De alguna manera eso no lo asusta; raro. Se siente estúpido el que se relajara cada al escuchar esa frase. Puede ser imbécil, pero así era.

 _Es... es..._

No logra completar esa frase.

—Soy irresistible —un soplido le pasa por su cabello plateado—, Haizaki. —tiembla, sintiendo sus mejillas un poco calientes.

 **.**

 **II**

 **.**

Suelta una especie de chillido, y maldice. Por su suerte y por el desgraciado de Nijimura.

¡¿Quién se pensaba qué era?!

—Besándolo a él, un heterosexual hasta los pelos púbicos...

—Me puedes responder, ¿por qué carajos hablas de tus pelos púbicos, Haizaki?

Mierda. ¿Lo pensé en voz alta? Un momento.

Hijos de puta, es ése. El desgraciado que siempre le golpea.

—No es nada qu-.

Antes de responder con una grosería propia de él, Nijimura pone sus labios encima de ellos. Le besa.

Otra vez.

—¡¿QU-?! —de nuevo le interrumpió.

Otro beso.

¿Acaso hoy trata de que se haga homosexual, o algo así?

Rojo hasta las puntas de su sedoso cabello plateado, corresponde... No, sigue el juego. Claro.

En su pecho se forma algo.

 _Está horrorizado que, de alguna estúpida forma... Verdaderamente le haga homosexual._

 **.**

 **III**

 **.**

Acaricia sus sienes, ya perdiendo la paciencia. Realmente, el cuidar de un niño así, era insoportable.

¿Cómo pudo aceptar tal infierno?

Ah, cierto.

Él necesitaba un poco de efectivo, mientras tenía tiempo libre de su trabajo. El cual, de alguna extraña manera, se alargó más de lo esperado, o eso le decían.

—¡Oye, Nijimura, deja de masturbarte y ven para joderte, estoy aburrido!

Un tic se le hizo presente en la sien (ésta se explotaría de tanto acariciarla ó sobarla). Hoy sería el día, del que ese niñato dejaría de molestarlo. Lo haría. Escuchó unas pisadas acercarse más.

—Tardas mucho, boca de pato... —se calló al instante viendo mi mirada desafiante y oscura.

—Cállate.

—¡¿Qué?! Nadie me calla, estúpido hijo de-. —coloqué mi dedo índice en su boca, con una sonrisa.

—Y yo he dicho que te callarás.

—E-eso —se sonrojó y anché más mi sonrisa.

—Me gustas.

Él quedó en shock, y aproveché para callar, por fin, su insoportable boca. Besé sus labios con deseo, y sentí que me seguía el juego.

Al fin.

 _También, besarlo es satisfactorio. Tal vez debería hacerlo con más frecuencia._

 **.**

 **IV**

 **.**

Corre por el bosque con posición de ataque ya preparado. Cuando encuentre a Nijimura, se aseguraría de pegarle muy fuerte. Tan fuerte, que no se atrevería a besarlo ni una puta vez más.

Podrían ser niños, pero el más que nadie puede saber que eso era asqueroso. Dos hombres, después de todo. Y él con sus 12 años, asimismo asegura ser más heterosexual que la puta mierda.

 _Y duda de ella por éste._

—Hijo de puta. —repite una y mil millones de veces. No se cansaría de hacerlo. No hasta que el otro aceptara que hacer aquello fue horrible.

Cómo si Nijimura lo escuchara, su risa comienza a escucharse siendo un eco; burlándose de él, de su estupidez e inmadurez.

Ya dejaría de reírse... _El muy **** se retractaría de todo, y le haría algo mucho mejor._

Río también con malicia, esperando que su juego no se vuelva en su contra.

 **.**

 **V**

 **.**

Horror. Miedo. Dolor. Sufrimiento.

¿Por qué?

Suelto una maldición a Haizaki, y también maldigo el que me preocupara más de lo que debe.

Sabe que no es su culpa, pero sigue siguiéndolo para que no haga ninguna estupidez, de la cual se arrepentiría más tarde, entre sabanas y alcohol. Entonces como siempre, él mismo le consolaría con sus besos.

Por sí mismo.

Pero de todas maneras, todavía lo haría.

 _Le protegería de sus miedos, en cada día. Por siempre._

 **.**

 **VI**

 **.**

Despeinó con sus manos todo su cabello plateado.

¡Qué carajos! Alguien puede responderle, por favor... ¡¿Por qué quiere besar de nuevo a ese sadista?!

Se supone que se vengaría, pero en vez de eso, sigue cayendo abajo. Y por una mierda, recibir por detrás puede ser algo muy placentero y maravilloso en el momento, sin embargo luego...

Un escalofrío.

No quería recordarlo. No deseaba sentir nuevamente como un recién nacido, que no puede caminar.

Porque, ese desgraciado Nijimura, daba muy fuerte.

 **.**

 **VII**

 **.**

Hago una mueca; él quería todavía seguirlo. Porque ese chico era muy interesante. Tan interesante, como para poseerlo y nunca más dejarlo. Entonces, sólo entonces soltó una risilla llena de malicia y depravación.

 _"No dejaría que ese estúpido se le escapara. Después de todo, es un demonio. Y los demonios deben marcar su propiedad"._

Haría de su vida un horror.

No le permitiría conseguir ningún amor, él los destrozaría cada uno de ellos. No es algo muy común en su persona, pero todo por ese humano que puede confundirse con una bestia.

 _Se promete a sí mismo, Nijimura Shuuzou, que con sus garras saborearía a ese animal. A Haizaki Shougo._

 **.**

 **VIII**

 **.**

Entrelazaron sus meñiques con una mirada brillante; la travesura se acercaba.

Ellos se juntarían, sin importar quién se meta.

Eran dos demonios enamorados, y eso nunca cambiaría. Siquiera por años, siglos, décadas... eternamente.

 **.**

 **IX**

 **.**

Besó sus carnosos labios, los que estaban pidiendo, no, suplicando que los besarán. Lascivia, depravación, masoquismo y sangre se juntaban.

Un sabor metálico le embriago toda la boca, y se mareó por tanta exquisitez.

 _"Oh... qué delicia he encontrado."_

Con una sonrisa, se prometió que no le permitiría alejarse de él. Por más que se canse y quiera irse, no le dejaría. Desde ahora, por sí mismo haría su vida; un tormentoso y deleitante horror.

 **.**

 **X**

 **.**

—¡Pero qué...! —quiso gritar, sin embargo una mano le interrumpió, tapándole la boca. Sonriendo tras ella casi la lame, pero para en seco al ver a aquella persona, Nijimura Shuuzou.

Como si fuera un deja vú el sudor frío se apodera de su cuerpo, siente miedo, dolor, horror... Que nunca se atrevería a aceptar.

¿Quién era? Porque sabe qué, Nijimura, ya no es el de siempre... Hay algo distinto. Es una mirada más... ¿sensual? Sus mejillas enrojecen, y quiere destruir su cara solamente para que el idiota que tenía delante, no lo notara.

Demasiado tarde.

—Oh, Haizaki —curvó sus labios, y él esperó su burla. Pero se sorprendió al escuchar lo siguiente—. Te ves más lindo de lo normal. —Haizaki farfulla más rojo que antes. Nijimura sonríe burlón.


End file.
